The Day You Went Away ~ With Love
by Malee
Summary: T/P story about how they first got together (how original, eh?)... Half of chapter 6 is now up! Hehehe.
1. The Beginning...

Ok, I kinda think I forgot to mention that I just started. OPPS! Sorry people! I meant to tell everyone that I just began! Ok, well, I'll continue some more tonite when I get around to it. Anyway, Ok, that's pretty much it! TOODLES FOR NOW!

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
19-year-old Pan Son doodled on her grey Bio notebook with a dazed and tired look on her face. Her teacher, Professer Tsukino, was in front of the room giving yet another boring lecture on the disrespect that teachers had to put up with after one of the more immature students had thrown a paper airplane at his head.  
Pan rested her head on her desk and subconsciously wrote over and over again "Trunks" with hearts everywhere on the binder.  
"Back when I was a kid..." Blah blah blah, Pan thought as she continued to write randomly, finding P. Tsukino to be excedingly boring.   
"You have no homework." P. Tsukino remarked trying to be funny, but his sense of humor was ever so Duamish*, considering it was the last day of classes before summer break. The bell suddenly rang and Pan jumped up and knocked her desk and books onto the floor.  
"Opps." Pan blushed profusely as everyone looked at her, a few laughing. P. Tsukino narrowed an annoyed eye at her as she scooped up her stuff and everyone rushed out of the class. When she stood again, she realized that her grey notebook was missing. She gasped and looked around furiously, until she noticed someone standing in front of her. It was Bra.  
"You dropped this." Bra said with a devilish smile as she handed it back to Pan.  
"Thanks." Pan blushed and then continued. "You won't -" Bra shook her head.  
"No. Besides, if I were going to, don't you think I'd of said something already?" Pan's eyes became wide and her mouth dropped.  
"You... knew?" She stuttered.  
"Well duh." Bra said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Am I really that obvious?" Pan began to get worried that he might of noticed.  
"No, but I AM a girl, ya know. I know these things."  
"So you don't think he knows?"  
"No." Pan let out a sigh of relief after almost turning blue from fear.  
"Thank Kami..."  
"Did someone mention my name?" A familiar voice penetrated Pan's ears. It was the ever-so-wonderful Trunks. Pan immediatly froze, automatically thinking he had heard their conversation, but was relieved when she heard what Bra's response was.  
"Nope, I don't believe I heard anyone say mashin... sorry dude!" She joked with her brother.  
"Anyway, you ready to go?" Trunks asked Bra. He was picking her up since she had mangled her car in a head-on collision with a lamp post.  
"Yeah. Can I drive?"  
"My new Porsch? HA! Yeah right! I don't let people who claim that an innanimate, stationary object just got up and attacked them drive my cars... especially not ones more valuble than said person." Pan laughed at Trunks's statement, remembering Bra's excuse to her father so she wouldn't get in any trouble. Bra frowned at Pan, who tried to contain herself. Trunks leaned down to tie his shoes.  
"It wasn't that funny." She glared.  
"If you're in your shoes, no. But if you see if from my view, it's excedingly funny." Pan continued to smile as Bra shot her a warning look and she immediatly shut up. Blackmail sucks. She thought to herself. Bra suddenly realized that Trunks had been tieing his shoes for a little too long.  
"You alive down there?" She asked. Trunks shot up and looked at his little sister.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey Pan, you wanna help me pick out and outfit for tonite?" Bra asked her best friend.  
"Why? What's tonite?" Pan asked curiously.  
"We'll talk about that later." Bra said quickly as she dragged a shrugging Pan off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So," Pan started while looking through Bra's monstrosity that she insisted was a "closet", "What is going on tonite?"  
"A new place called ZiTe just openned and we're going." Pan continued to look, but snapped to attention at the term 'we'.  
"By 'we' you mean me, too?" Pan glared at her friend. Bra knew Pan hated clubs, but Pan knew that Bra would stop at nothing to make her go to one. Bra smiled innocently.  
"Yep. Me, you, Goten, Marron, Ubuu, Trunks..." Pan's gaze deepened as Bra listed the names while tapping her fingers.  
"Trunks?!" She managed to gasp out. "How could you?!"  
"Well, he isn't exactly aware that he's going... yet."  
"I don't like that tone." Pan wanted to beat Bra to a bloody pulp for this one.  
"Well, see, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to make you sparkle, go early, and then you'll 'run' into him and tell him that you're late for meeting up with us and that you need a ride." Bra seemed so proud of herself for coming up with that one.  
"You seem to forget one thing... I CAN FLY!" Pan practically shouted.  
"Details, details... Hmmm..." Bra attempted to think long and hard, when suddenly a loud bang hit her door.  
"BRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" An angry Trunks shouted as the door burst open.  
"What did I do THIS time?" She asked him as she rolled her eyes.  
"YOU TORE MY ROOM APART AND NOW I CAN'T FIND THE THINGS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON NONSTOP FOR OVER A WEEK!" He shouted at her in fury.  
"I did NOT!" She protested.  
"Yes you did! Who else would've done it?!" Trunks fought back.  
"I don't know! Maybe it was the one-armed man!" Bra tried to be serious, but found it to be very difficult with her brother acting in that manner.  
"Yeah, and the blind man saw it, too." Pan chuckled.   
"Stay out of this, Pan-chan." Trunks's icey stare didn't drift from his flighty sister as he said that.  
"Well, umm, I gotta jet, considering I'm supposed to be meeting everyone like 10 minutes ago..." Bra lied and ran off before Trunks could get her. Trunks tensed as he shouted after his sister "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!". He shook his head and growled.  
"Great. 9 days work right down the drain because of her!" The President of Capsule Corp. practically tore out his beautiful shoulder length lavender hair out of his head in frustration.  
"Umm..." Pan attempted to make Trunks realize she was still there.  
"Oh, hey Pan-chan." Trunks forced a smile. "Sorry 'bout that. Siblings can be SO infuriating sometimes. Be glad you don't have any." Pan shrugged.  
"I don't know, being an only child gets kind of lonely. And then there's my way over protective father, who practically wants to kill every guy I talk to. Sometimes I just wish I had a sister or brother so that all the attention wouldn't be focused on me." Trunks nodded and smiled for real.  
"Yeah. I can see where that could get bothersome." There was an erie silence after that until Pan broke it a few moments later.  
"So, uhhh, do you need any help with getting your room back in order?" She offered.  
"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Trunks asked her.  
"No. Bra tried to get me to go to some stupid new club with her, but everyone knows I'm not into that kind of stuff." Trunks nodded slowly, almost looking disappointed. "So, do you want help?" Trunks smiled kindly then and accepted Pan's generous offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* - Duamish is an inside joke from my school, it's not a real word!


	2. Moving Out

I'm sorta tired right now, so if it doesn't make any sense, just say so. By the way, I'm trying to come up with a better name. If you have an idea for one, please email me or something. K? With Love is just a name that I came up with off the top of my head, and it doesn't really fit in... yet. It will soon enough though, unless I find a better name. Nehoo, yatta. Hope you enjoy! 

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Moving Out?  
  
It was close to 11pm and Trunks looked over at a focused Pan. She was busy sorting through papers that had been tossed all over the floor. Her silky shoulder length black hair was dangling beautifully, and would've covered her face if her orange bandana weren't tied dew-rag like in her hair. He turned his head instinctively when she caught him staring.  
"How long has it been since you dusted in here?" She said right before she sneezed.  
"Ummm... dust? Let me see..." He counted on his hands and seemed to be deep in thought. He looked back at the young girl. "Never."  
"Yeesh. No wonder you still live here!" She joked. Unfortunatly, Trunks hadn't found it funny.  
"And just what do you mean by that?" He narrowed an eye.  
"Well... uhhh... ummm... nothing....?" Pan laughed nervously. She knew that Trunks could probably kill her if he had enough motivation. In fact, he had come very close to doing so before. He insisted that she had ruined his life after saying "hi" to him one day and viciously attacked her.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm 33 years old and I still live with my parents. Yeesh! Get off my back about it already!" He practically shouted. Pan backed up a tad.  
"Uhh, umm, I didn't say anything..." She squeked. He looked at her and his expression softened.  
"I'm sorry, Pan-chan. I didn't mean to sound threatening," He explained. "It's just that it seems that I keep hearing it more and more now a days. Maybe it's my head."  
"You mean the voices talk to you, too?" Pan giggled, trying to lighten the tense mood in the room up a bit. He cocked an lavender eyebrow at her.  
"I'm not even going to ask." He tried to sound serious, but ended up breaking out in laughter.  
"Anyway, why don't you just get your own place? It's not like you don't have the money, Mr. President." Pan was getting curious as to the matter at hand. Trunks just stared at her.  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm afraid of the people that Bra will want to go out with. Kami knows that Dad and Mom don't care. She needs someone to look out for her." He said after thinking long and hard.  
"Bra's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, if it worries you that much, why don't you just take her with you? I'm sure she'd be glad to get out, too." Trunks narrowed an ammused eye at his seemingly dillusional friend. "I'm not kidding!" She continued, "Besides, that way maybe it'll teach her to be more responsible and..."  
"Do you KNOW who we're talking about?" Trunks interrupted Pan. Pan folded her arms.  
"Why don't people take me seriously?" She came very close to whining.  
"Maybe because you aren't making SENSE! She's one of the main reasons I WANT to leave. I don't want her going through my stuff."  
"So if you're that worried, get a house with doors that lock from the inside and outside. That way she can't go in when you aren't home."  
"Well..." Trunks thought.  
"I'll take that as a yes. When she gets back, I'll tell her." Pan's eyes began to glow  
"Why would you tell her?" Trunks asked suspiciously.  
"Because I need SOMEWHERE to crash when I'm not working or at school."  
"What about your house?"  
"Mom, dad, and grandma never get off my case when I'm at home." She explained. Trunks looked like he had an idea.  
"Why don't you share it with Bra and me?" He asked suddenly. Pan gave Trunks a "yeah right, not a chance in hell" look.  
"You can't be serious." It had been her dream for a chance like this for a while, but in reality it could never happen.  
"Why not?" Trunks tried to hold back his excitement.  
"One word: Gohan."  
"What about Gohan?" Pan rolled her eyes.  
"Like he'd ever go for it."  
"What would he do? It's not like you're a baby anymore, he can't control you." Trunks pointed out.  
"True, but he can kill you. I think he'd be far less than thrilled about me moving in with you, one of 'THEM'." Pan managed to say just before the door to his room flew open and a hyperactive Bra burst into the room.  
"You two are moving in together?! WOW! What'd I miss?!" Pan and Trunks blushed in unison at that just as Marron, Goten and Uubu appeared behind Bra in the door way.  
"What the hell?!" The overprotective Goten shouted.  
"No! It's not what you -" Pan tried to explain.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NEICE?" He demanded.  
"WOULD YOU STOP!" Pan shouted in a loud voice that even she had no idea she had. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her in surprise. Goten let go of Trunks, who gasped for air.  
"We aren't moving in! We were talking about Bra and Trunks moving out!" She practically shouted, not realizing Bulma was just outside in the hallway.  
"Over my dead body!" An angry Bulma Briefs pushed her way through the crowd in front of the doorway.  
"Wouldn't you of cared to ask me first?" Bra was less than ammused at this.  
"Can I go with you?!" Marron pleaded. Everyone knew she had the biggest crush on Trunks... and Goten... and Ubuu... and just about every other guy who had functioning lips.  
"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" Trunks shouted and immediatly stopped the chaos. "Look," He started turning to his mother, "I'm 33 years old and I still live with my parents. That's embarrassing. Pan thought it might be a good idea for Bra to get out on her own, too, and figured that if we moved in together, you and dad might take it easier." Bulma curled her lip and then sighed.  
"Well, if it's what you want Trunks..."  
"It is."  
"It's ok with your father and me then. As long as Bra agrees." Trunks looked hopefully at his little sister who was sidetracked by twirling the front of her long purple hair around her finger. Everyone looked at her as she snapped to attention.  
"Wha? Me? Oh, umm, whatever." She said looking back down at her hair. That was a quick change of mind. Pan thought suspiciously.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Hi mom? Yeah, I'm going to stay at Bra's tonite, ok?" Pan spoke into her new cellphone that she had just gotten for an extremly early birthday present... mostly because Gohan had wanted to keep a short leash on his "little baby". Pan rarely every used it, though.  
"Well, it's ok with her." Pan turned to a bored Bra. It was midnight and Bra was lieing down on her flower printed mattress and sighed.  
"You should've come tonite, it was so much fun." She propped herself up on her elbows. "I know you and Trunks would've had a blast."  
"Shhh... He'll hear you!" Pan shushed her overly-loud friend.  
"Oh, right, this is still a secret." Bra put lots of emphasis on 'secret'. "Anyway, I can't wait to get out of here!"  
"Yeah, it's gonna be so awesome! That way I'll have somewhere to crash when I'm not at school and/or working!" Pan became excited for her friend.  
"Ya know, you're here more than your house. Why don't you just come with us?"  
"Your brother said the same thing. I had to point ou -"  
"He did?" Bra's ears perked up. "Do continue."  
"I wasn't finished. Anyway, I had to point out the small matter of Gohan. He'd totally go SSJ if he found out I was moving in with a guy. ESPECIALLY a guy with a reputation with girls like his."  
"Oh come on. I'd be there, too. It's not like anything would happen." Bra tried to convince Pan.  
"Well, I don't know...."  
"Great. It's settled then. We tell your family tomorrow."  
"Oh great," Pan mumbled, "You aren't the one is going to have to put up with their wrath." Though secretly, Pan was exstatic for this chance. You'll get him yet. She told herself happily when she lyed down to go to sleep, and drifted off into a deep and dreamless state.


	3. With Love?

VOILA! Chapter 3 is HERE! YAY! I can hear you jumping for joy. Hehehe. Anyhoo, this is where the title finally starts to come into play. See ya laterz!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" Gohan boomed angrily as he had just been told that Pan wanted to move in with Trunks and Bra. Pan cringed. The kitchen's walls seemed to shake at his anger. Her father rarely screamed, let alone cursed. Videl had just scampered out, trying to avoid any sayain mishaps that might occur.  
"But dad! I need my space!" She pointed out. Gohan narrowed a vicious eye and started turning red. "Uhhh.... Uhh...." Pan continued. "Daddy, calm down. Please! You'll end up hurting something!"  
"I will not have you in any vicinity with that THING for any length of time!" He sounded demanding.  
"Look, Bra's going to be there! It's not like we'll do anything with her around!" Immediatly after it was out of her mouth, Pan regretted it. Gohan fumed. "Now dad, come on, don't blow a head gasket. I didn't mean it like that..."  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH A STUPID DECISION! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING THIS HOUSE AGAIN! On second thought, YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING MY SIGHT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
"But Daddy, I...." Pan was beginning to feel defeated.  
"GO!" Pan started to become angry. She was an adult by law, so why shouldn't she be able to make her own decisions? Because he could easily throw me through a wall. She reminded herself, still unbelievably upset by it all. In a fit of rage she shouted back.  
"IT'S MY LIFE! I can do what I want!"  
"Not while you're my daughter you can't!" At that moment, a half dazed and sleepy Goten entered the kitchen scrounging for some food. He seemed to be able to ignore the two who were both on the verge of super saiyan.  
"Goten!" Pan cried suddenly. "Tell Daddy that Trunks won't do anything to betray his trust!"  
"Mmmm hmmm..." Goten replied nonchantly throwing random things out of the fridge and onto a plate.  
"Goten!" Gohan chimed in. "Tell Pan her idea of living with a man 14 years older than her is ABSURD!"  
"Mmmm hmmm..." He continued.  
"Are you listening?!" Pan and Gohan screamed.  
"What?" Goten looked up suddenly. "Uhh.... yes?" He mumbled as he walked out of the pale kitchen with a fully stacked plate of food. Pan sighed and calmed down a bit.  
"Look, dad, I know you just want what's best for me. I don't want to fight, but I'm going. I can't live here my entire life. I'm not going to argue anymore, I'm just going to pack up and leave." Her look was soft, but serious at the same time. Gohan returned the sigh.  
"I guess I can't control you anymore. I know you won't do anything stupid." His last sentance sound warned her. She sweatdropped and laughed nervously in response. Gohan's eyes lit up in a moment.  
"Under one condition." He smiled, very proud of himself.  
"Anything!" Pan was so happy she couldn't even think straight.  
"Marron and Goten have to go, too." Pan shrunk in disappointment. Everyone knew that Marron was totally head over heals for Trunks (not to mention closer in age to the drop dead gorgeous guy), and that Goten was a tad like her father when it came to guys - way overprotective. With them there, there was no chance for her and Trunks.  
"Ok." She agreed anyway. Oh well, she thought to herself with a shrug. At least it's a start. And with that went off to tell Marron and Goten all about their plans.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It took a few weeks for the 5 to find a house large enough to fit all their needs that was in price range, considering Trunks had decided that he was going to spend the exact same amout as everyone else and not a penny more.  
When the house was finally set up, everyone was satisfied. It had a pool in the backyard, a forest behind it, a huge gravity room (put in by them, of course), and a kitchen with food about 1/5 the size of the house. Marron hadn't been too thrilled by that, but delt with it anyway. Not to mention their parents had all been thrilled considering it was only a few moments away by flight, and less by car.  
The night that they moved in, Bra wanted to go to the ZiTe again.  
"You're coming." She informed Pan.  
"No I'm not." Pan said coolly as she flipped the page in the magazine she was reading. She sat on the pretty green velvet chair in the middle of the living room, bored out of her mind but not showing it in the least.  
"Yes you are." Bra simply plucked the magazine from Pan's hands. Pan looked up disapprovingly.  
"Give that back." She commanded Bra.  
"No." Bra replied as she walked off to her room. "Now let's see," She held up the magazine so Pan could see it, "We'll need to find you some shoes and a pair of pants, and oh! I know! Sapphire nail polish! That'll go great with your eyes!" She continued, but Pan glared at her and stalked the magazine, ripping it from Bra's grip.  
"Thank you." She smiled and went back to her comfortable position on the couch.  
"Come ON! You've been really anti-social lately!" Bra was on the verge of whining.  
"When am I not?" Was Pan's only response. Trunks walked into the large greyish room and stared at his sister disapprovingly.  
"If she doesn't want to go, don't force her." He told his overly anxious sister.  
"But it's bad for her health if she doesn't get out! She needs to meet some guys." That comment made Pan choke in horror.  
"Panny? You ok?" Trunks asked worridly.  
"Oh my god! Now see what you did!?" Bra whined. Trunks turned to Bra.  
"What I did? She didn't stop breathing after something I said." They both then realized that their bickering was getting no where, and that Pan was still coughing.  
"I... I... BRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Pan shouted in frustration as she began to breath.  
"EEP!" Bra shrieked as she ran out of the living room and out of the house in self protection.  
"Grrr..." Pan mumbled as she walked up to her room and locked the door.  
When she was in her room, she went to lye down on her bed. It was only 8pm, but she had nothing to do. She knew that she should probably go to the club, but she didn't want to go. About a half an hour later, a knock gently tapped at her door.  
"You alive in there?" He asked. Pan let out a small laugh and went to open the door. Her soft shoulder length black hair bouncing with every step she took towards the door. She openned at looked at Trunks. He was wearing his swim trunks (pardon the pun) and had a towel in one muscley arm.  
"You wanna go for a night swim?" Pan could feel her heart jump into her throat as she began to blush.  
"Sure!" She replied a little too eagerly. Trunks smiled.  
"Great. Marron will be down in a few as well." Pan nodded and shut the door, suddenly feeling her happiness fade into sadness. She pouted.  
"This sucks." She said to herself as she reluctantly put on her orange and red swim suite.  
  
-------------------------  
  
That night had been rather depressing for Pan, considering Marron was all over Trunks the entire time and he was flirting back. There had nothing for Pan to do other than attempt to see how long she could stay under water without going up for breath. She lasted 8 minutes before she felt the need to pass out. That might not've been so bad... She thought to herself when she came up to see Marron kiss Trunks on the cheek. She had decided to go in at a mere 10pm. She was tired of putting up with those 2 together.   
She sat up in her room and looked out the window at the skies, looking for a star to wish upon. The night was beautiful and clear. Only the moon was seen, and the rest seemed as though it could've had her engulfed forever. That is, if a rapping at her door hadn't occured.  
"Pan-chan. Where'd you go?" It was Trunks.  
"Not here." She replied with a small sigh that she knew he wouldn't pick up on. He snickered a little and then proceded to leave her alone. Pan suddenly spotted a note on her ebony desk as her gaze drifted from the door back to the window.  
"Huh?" Was all she said as she went to pick it up. It read:

_Heya, Pan-chan! I'm bored right now and have nothing to do, so I figured I'd say hi! Hi! Umm... yeah. Well, this is uninteresting! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Gohan called for you. I remember why I started this again! It was cause Gohan called and wanted you to call him back, but you weren't home. I wrote this to remind you. So ok. Later!  
  
Trunks  
By the way, happy 5 o'clock!!!!!_

  
Pan giggled as she read it, but suddenly stopped to examine something that was crossed out just above Trunks's name. It was feint and erased and crossed out as well, but she did her best to decipher it.  
"With.... lo, lo, love?" No, that can't be it. She thought to herself, shaking her head. Oh well, I'm too tired to try and decode it anymore tonite. With that, she slipped the note deep into her desk and went to sleep, only to forget about the note for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~

Ok, that's the end of chapter 3! YAY! Anyhoo, I'll write more chapters later on. In a while I'm going to combine some chapters to make them one, so that there aren't too many chapters. Right now the chapters are going by the days I write them, and I don't like that too much. Nehoo, if you have any ideas, feel free to email me! I could use 'em! Btw, be a good reader and tell me what you think by reviewing it! YATTA! Oke, well, toodles for now!


	4. You'll never lose me

Ok, this chapter is kinda depressing! Sorry! But ya know, the next chapter kinda gets even  
worse, sooo....... Stay tuned! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah.... I know.... Uh huh...." Trunks was talking on the phone when Pan entered the living room. She leaned over to Goten who was on the pale grey couch/chair type thing reading some girly type magazine.  
"Hey," She whisperred. "Who is he talking to?" Goten shrugged.  
"His new girlfriend I'm assuming." Pan felt her heart sink at that. She knew her face was turning bright red and she would soon start spazzing at absolutely nothing just to avoid crying. She couldn't help it, it always happened. Pan then noticed the magazine her uncle was reading.  
"Uhh... why are you reading that?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to forget about her disappointment.  
"Cause..."  
"Cause why?" Goten sunk further into the chair and raised the magazine to avoid looking at his neice.  
"No reason."  
"There is a reason. Puh! Fine! Be that way!" Pan didn't realize she was shrieking, but stomped out of the room as though she were PMSing. Goten eyed her oddly but shrugged it off quickly and went back to reading his magazine.  
Infuriated, Pan ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. It was only inside her room when she let herself fall onto the bed and feel self pity. She didn't cry, but instead turned maddeningly red and silently fumed to herself.   
'Hello!' She told herself. 'You've known him your whole like and not once has he liked you in THAT way. Why should anything change? Why am I just setting myself up to disappointment? Besides, it's been 3 months now that we've lived together, and not once has he shown interest in me in the way I want him to! Oh this totally sucks!'  
She turned her head to the side to let herself breath, but a picture suddenly caught her eye. It was held in a deep red picture frame that had swirls imprinted all over it. It was beautiful and seemingly soothed her for the moment. Inside the frame was a picture of Trunks and herself that Bra had taken a while ago right after Pan had turned SSJ for the first time. Pan smiled awkwardly for a short moment and reached for it in the air, even though it was all the way across the room.   
A tear almost formed in her ocean blue eyes, but she wouldn't allow it. Instead, her eyes turned bloodred and bitter. She felt a need to let herself cry, but she couldn't. She had been raised to be strong, and she didn't want to let anyone down.  
"You don't have to be so strong all the time." Her father had told her the day her grandfather had died, but she insisted she did. I guess that's what you get from hanging around the Briefs too much... especially Vegeta. She told herself with a small sigh that even she could barely detect.  
  
  
That night at dinner, Pan could barely touch her food. Trunks was out with his girlfriend, Michaela, and it left Pan in a sad and depressed state.  
"Are you ok, Pan-chan?" Goten asked her in a caring voice. Pan just nodded. Bra noticed something was up as well, but unlike Goten, she immediatly knew what it was.  
"Pan, can I talk to you?" Bra commanded rather than asked as she walked out into the dimly lit hall.  
"Yes?"  
"I know what's wrong with you and I won't pretend not to. Look," She picked up her friend's drooping head, "It's just another one of his girlfriends. Most likely she doesn't mean anything to him. He just wants someone to be with?"  
"So why not me?" Pan choaked on her words.  
"Because he doesn't notice you yet." Pan felt her heart slightly lift at the word 'yet'. She just nodded.  
"Now come on, let's go finish dinner!" Bra brightened and encouraged her friend.  
"No thanks," Pan half smiled, "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go for a walk." Bra shrugged.  
"Ok. Je ne!"  
  
Pan kicked some dirt on the dirt pathway in the middle of the forest. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't fair. She had known since practically forever that her and Trunks were meant to be. Well, in her mind at any rate. She was listening to the birds chirp and slight breeze hit the autumn trees when she first heard other voices.  
"Trunks..." A clearly feminine voice sounded mumbled softly, "I was wondering about something..." Just then Pan turned a corner and saw them sitting next to each other on a bright patch of green grass. It looked ever so comfortable, and Pan was enraged with jealously.  
"Yeah, Michaela?" Pan heard Trunks's voice.  
"Do you ever think about the future?" Pan hid behind a tree and peered at the couple that was holding hands and smiling while staring up at the sky. "Like, where you'll be and who you'll be with?" Pan saw Trunks shrug slightly.  
"Sometimes, I suppose." Pan saw the way he looked at Michaela and immediatly wanted to just curl up in a hole and die. It was so caring, and she couldn't blame the lavender-haired stud. Michaela was beautiful and sweet looking. She had midback length wavy gloden hair and the biggest, most sincere baby blue eyes Pan had ever scene. Her skin was a silky peaches and cream colour, and her voice seemed angelic. She was everything Pan wasn't. She wanted to turn away, but couldn't bring herself to. Just like when you stab yourself with a pin, scream in pain, and then do it again to see if it'll still sting.  
"I think about it a lot. Where I'll be, what I want to do with my life, who I want to be there for me..." Trunks grinned at her.  
"Like me?" He said, gently kissing her tender lips. Michaela blushed and kissed him back. Pan winced and tried to hold back her feelings. It was then that Trunks felt a familiar ki rise and shoot off. He looked up to see a maddened Pan flying off into the sunset.  
"Oh look! A shooting star!" Michaela brightened when she saw what she thought was a 'shooting star', but was really just a heart broken girl.  
"Yeah, a shooting star..." He wasn't even concerned in the slightest about what had happened to Pan, he just put his arm around a smitten Michaela's shoulder.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Several weeks passed, 7 to be precise, and Michaela and Trunks still made the cutest couple on earth. Pan had changed, and was now bitter and sad. Her features had suddenly died after the night she had seen Trunks and Michaela together in the woods. When she would smile, it was plastic. When she would laugh, it was just a show. But amazingly enough, no one seemed to notice.  
Pan gazed stuck out her raven haired head out her bedroom window into the dense, cold night air. She gazed at the sky. It was dark and there were only a few stars out, but all were bright enough for 20 each. There was no moon, and it was just so gorgeous.  
There was a slight knock on Pan's door.  
"Who is it?" She asked dreamily.  
"It's me, Trunks. Can I come in for a moment?" Pan's heart skipped a beat as she straightened up and looked at her door.  
"Uhh, errr, sure..." He oppened the door and slipped in quietly.  
"I need to ask you something." She nodded calmly for him to continue. 'He broke up with Michaela! Didn't he?!' But her hopes were soon to be slashed.  
"Well, it's like this." He sat himself down on her bed and looked at her. "Michaela got a great job offer in Europe, and..." He hesitated, only raising Pan's dreams even more. "She wants me to go with her." Pan sulked inside, but refused to show it.  
"And?"  
"And I don't know whether or not I want to go. I mean I don't want to lose her..."  
"Why are you telling me this?" It was hard for her to speak through the sand paper that had now become her throat, but she managed it anyway.  
"Because I want you to tell me how it would effect you. You've been just like a sister to me, and I don't want to lose that relationship." Pan nodded slowly, trying to take everything in. 'A sister, that's all I ever was...'  
"Do you love her, Trunks?"  
"What?"  
"Do you love her."  
"I... I suppose. Well yes, I do. But why?" He eyed her curiously. There was a long moment of silence before Pan could bring herself to speak again.  
"That's all that matters. If you love her, then go. You'll never lose me." She forced a half smile that came off sadder than she had meant it to. Trunks just looked at her and then walked out of the room. 'So why do I feel like I've just lost my best friend?' He asked himself.  
Pan sat there in utter shock, wondering how this all could've happened. 


	5. Pain Hurts

There WILL be t/p in there soon enough! Trust me and don't kill me! Thank ya!  
  
---btw, there's a part with a song (that isn't mine!) in it, so if you want you can download it or something to get more effect (not the entire song applys to this, so that's why it's cut short. Just thought I'd tell ya). The song is The Day You Went Away by M2M (yes, it's pop, DEAL WITH IT!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Trunks left, it was months before they actually heard from him again. He would call once in a while, but only to see if something he was missing was there.   
Pan managed to detach herself from civilization even more than before. Goten, being the blockhead he is, started calling Pan his 'little anti-social misfit'. Marron thought it was cute, and both Bra and Pan felt the need to smash her head into a brick wall for that one.  
Bra felt bad for her best friend, but she knew that Pan had to move on... even if she didn't want to.  
"Give me some time." Pan had told her the day Trunks left with Michaela. Bra had complied and given her some time. But 4 months? That's more than SOME time. Pan wasn't even improving, either!  
"Pan." Bra said, entering Pan's room to find her lieing on her bed and half asleep. "We need to talk."  
"Later." Pan was procrastinating again.  
"Not later. Now." Pan turned in shock. Bra never acted like that. Bra softened her gaze at Pan's unruley hair and wrinkled clothes.  
"This isn't healthy. You can't just keep yourself locked in here forever. You need to get out. I mean, you're practically failing out of school and rarely leave your room, let alone the house!" Pan just continued to stare hard at Bra. "You're going out tonite."  
"No I'm not."  
"Depression doesn't suite you! You're going!"  
"NO, I'm NOT!"  
Just then, Goten walked by and turned his head at feeling Pan and Bra's kis rise.  
"Well, if it isn't my little anti-social misfit -" But was cut short by a infuriated Bra.  
"Goten, this isn't the time."  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"Pan here -" Pans eyes grew wide and she quickly blasted the radio, which was playing a depressing song that seemed to be from her own heart. Bra let out a frustrated groan and stomped out of the room. Goten shrugged and followed her. Pan just listened to the song. [note: This song does NOT belong to me! The Day You Went Away is property of M2M.]  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
  
I remember date and time  
September 22 Sunday 25 after 9  
In the doorway  
With your case...  
  
Pan couldn't stand it any longer and she shut off the radio. It was too painful. 'And it's all true... well, minus the crying part and plus the sulking part'.  
It was then that a sudden ring of the phone sent Pan falling off her bed.  
"Owww!" She whined as she picked up the phone.  
"Yes?"  
"Pan?" It was Trunks. Pan gasped and straightened up, as if he could see her.  
"Ummm.... hi."  
"Pan, I..." There was something wrong with his voice. It seemed to be quivering and Pan got concerned.  
"Trunks, is something wrong?" She managed to get out.  
"I.... I'm coming back.... please tell everyone else."  
"What? Why..." But before she could finish her sentance, a dial tone interrupted her thoughts. 'That's odd....' She thought while she looked at the clear purple phone, deep in thought.  
  
Marron was absolutely THRILLED to hear the "good news". Bra was concerned, considering Trunks had told her that he loved it where he was. Goten was happy to be able to see his friend soon, but knew something wasn't right about it.  
Before they all could finish contemplating what Pan had told them, the door flew open and a heartbroken Trunks stood in the door. His expression showed anger and hatred, but everyone knew it was his way of dealing with pain. It was much like Pan's method.  
His brow was wrinkled in a frown, and his white wifebeater was drenched with sweat. He had obviously been fighting to get out his frustrations. He looked so much like his father that is scared Pan.  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Marron sqwealed with delite as she ran up to give him a hug, but he held a forceful hand in front of him, sending Marron flying backwards. Bra approached her brother calmy, knowing how he could be.  
"Trunks, I..." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off in less than an instant.  
"Take this." He shoved a case of clothes into Bra with enough force to make her crumple in pain over the case. He collected himself in an angered inhale and walked stiffly up the stairs.  
'What's wrong with him?' Pan thought to herself, knowing it wasn't the same Trunks as before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, now it's done. I know it's REALLY short, but that's cause I wanna leave everyone hanging. Buahahaha!!!!!! 


	6. Fighting

Again, this is a partially finished chapter. I've been "busy" lately. The rest will be out shortly! I won't forget about this, I promise... even if it does take me a while to get things out!!!!! It'll be over when I write "THE END" or something, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Pan was very concerned as she gently pushed openned the to door to the demi-saiyan's room and entered it. Trunks was sitting on the edge of his black and grey bed, his fists clamped in fury. His face was bright red and his teeth were clenched together.  
"Nothing. Now leave me alone."  
"No. You're starting to sound like me." She sat next to him and put a soft hand on his muscular shoulder.  
"You're right, I should stop, I wouldn't want to sound like a whiney, stuck up little brat!" That made Pan jump in surprise.  
"Wha... what did you say?" She stuttered slowly, trying to comprehend what he had said. 'Did he really just say that? No, I must be hallucinating. This is all just a bad dream'.  
"You heard me. You're a disgrace to the saiyan race! You're weak! You're stuck up! And you have no pride!" Pan jumped up and backed away from Trunks.  
"What, I mean, how, I mean..." Pan choaked as she had to do her best to hold back tears that were ready to fall. 'I can't prove him right.' Instead, her face flushed and anger embraced her entire body as she turned and ran out of Trunks's room, not forgetting to punch a hole in the wall before leaving.  
Goten was walking by just as he saw a bitter and furious Pan darting down the hall and locking herself in her room. He noticed Trunks's door was open and immediatly knew what had happened.  
"What did you do to her?" He demanded.  
"Who?" Trunks said in a stuck up manner, but obviously knew who Goten was talking about.  
"You know very well. Now what did you do to my niece?"  
"How should I know?" By this point, Goten's ki was rising rapidly. He stormed up to his "friend" and picked him up by his collar, and then dropped him in disgust.  
"Nevermind, you aren't worth it." He went off after his niece as Trunks fixed his shirt.  
  
Later that night, Bra, Goten, and Marron had had some big "party" to attend, and that left Trunks and Pan. Pan had to go shopping and was just about to leave.  
"Make me dinner!" Trunks demanded.  
"Make it yourself." Pan said casually as she picked up her black leather coat and headed for the door. Before she knew it, Trunks was blocking her way.  
"You will make me dinner."  
"In your dreams, Vegeta." She scoffed as she pushed him aside. Pan knew very well that Trunks had NEVER wanted to be like his father, and that was one of the biggest insults she could've thrown at him.  
"How dare you..." His blood boiled at what "little Panny" had said.  
"How dare I what? How dare I have a life and not want to cater to your every whim and need? How dare I not CARE? How dare I start acting like YOU?" She stormed out of the house and left him in shock of how straight forward she could be. 


End file.
